


Zeal

by dreamcager



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcager/pseuds/dreamcager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is rudely awakened by his self-proclaimed Eternal Rival.  For Penbee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penbee_of_Treewood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penbee_of_Treewood/gifts).



A loud banging awoke Kakashi with a start. Grimly he peeked an eye open and noted the darkness around him. Not even dawn, then.

“MY RIVAL!” A booming voice barely muffled by the door penetrated the room’s silence and Kakashi groaned. _Of course_. “Rise and shine! It is a most important morning and we must make a start of it! Not one minute can be wasted!”

Kakashi would have complained but that would require his vocal chords be used and they needed to warm up first. Gai was really pushing it. Usually he was kind(?) enough to wait until at least breakfast was on the table before he crashed Kakashi’s home, but today must have been special. Kakashi just couldn’t remember what it was. His birthday wasn’t for another month at least…

Knowing Gai was going to bust down his door if he didn’t move, Kakashi rolled out of bed. Slipping his mask on, he stumbled through his apartment to the door. He had only turned the lock when the door swung open and he was wrapped in a bear hug, all breath quickly squeezed out of him.

“G-gai, I can’t...” His words struggled and it seemed the other man took the hint.

Gai released him and Kakashi gasped for air, only to lose it again when Gai gave him a big clap on the back.

“Come now, Kakashi! There is no time for rest breaks today. It is the anniversary, after all!” Gai beamed at him and Kakashi raised his head, his normal eye gazing back unamused.

“…We’re not married, you know.”

The green beast blinked and then a blush spread across his cheeks. “Th-that is true! HOWEVER!”—the boom of Gai’s voice nearly bowled Kakashi over—“It is the anniversary of the day I proclaimed that we were Eternal Rivals! So it is still an anniversary, and it is a very important one!”

Oh. That day.

Kakashi thought back, back when he and Gai were still so small and rambunctious. Well, Gai was rambunctious and he was just a stupid kid trying to act like an adult. It was a dark time in his life but there was one shining light that kept him going. And Gai hadn’t lost an ounce of that zeal he had carried on for their rivalry since. As annoying as it was, remembering back was also quite… comforting.

Giving a sigh, Kakashi stretched and turned his back, moving towards the kitchen. “Well, I’m awake now anyway. Might as well have breakfast.” He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and glanced back, just a hint of a smile upturning his cheeks. “… Guess I could make you some toast while I’m at it.”


End file.
